


Better Than Me

by ST_teller



Category: Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ST_teller/pseuds/ST_teller
Summary: A chance meeting between a shy woman and an international celebrity Richard Armitage on a cruise ship. Will they find love or will love drive them apart?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After spending a day thinking about this story, I felt I had done it an unjust to the actual story I had it in my mind. If you had already read it, please re-read it again this time in the way as it should be. Apologies for the early mess of the re-structuring of the story. Please enjoy.

Y/n hears laughter as she  manoeuvres around a messy stage set towards  a couple sitting on a sofa. The couple seems like a old friends catching up after long time. Y/n stops under a spotlight, admiring the beautiful brunette woman dressed in a long black dress chuckling at what she knows the handsome man same jokes he had told her only hours before. Half-way telling one of his stories, he checks his watch. A worried look appears on his handsome face. The beautiful brunette notices the change in his demeanour, raising her eyebrow to question him. The handsome man shakes his lovely head and scans around the set. Y/n waits patiently as his eyes slowly found her. They made eye-contact and with big grin on his face, he immediately goes to her. He greets her by cupping her face with his large hands, his lips sought after hers hungrily when its only been 2 hours before they kissed the same way before she left him.

 

“I miss you.” he whispers in her ear. 

 

“I miss you too.” she replies, grinning.

 

“So this is the infamous Mrs A I’ve hearing about.” A loud clear voice coming from behind him. 

 

Reluctantly, Y/n and Richard pull themselves away from each other. Richard holding her hand as he guides her towards the brightly lit dark green sofa. Y/n reaches her hand out for a handshake but the beautiful brunette pulls her into a bear hug instead. Caught off by the sudden physical contact, Y/n merely stand like a mannequin absorbing the hug.  

 

After the brunette releases Y/n from her hug, “Sorry, I’m just not used to hugs from people I just met.” Y/n hopes she does not take it the wrong way like people usually do when she tells  this.

 

“Oh I’m the one who should be apologising. Sorry, it’s just he has been telling me all about you, off the record of course. I just felt I already know you.” Y/n nods, accepting her apology. 

 

Y/n makes herself comfortable beside Richard who is in relax mode, stretching to his full height in the corner of the sofa.  “It’s all good stuff, I hope,” Y/n glances at Richard. His face give nothing away but a look full of love as he leans his back into the sofa arm.

 

Marlise eyes widen, “Oh he worships the very ground you walk on. He cannot shut up about you.” 

 

Y/n blushes, “Oh I wish he would stop doing that. You’re the fourth person to tell me this.” she feels movement beside her, an arm circles around her waist.

 

“Never…” Richard whispers in her ear, feeling his beard grazing her ear making goosebumps appear on her arm. Thankfully it’s a cold day and she is wearing a long sleeve blouse. Richard kisses her temple affectionately making the already uncomfortable Y/n blushing even harder.

 

The other end of the sofa, the brunette,  Marlise Boland keeps staring at them with a look of a proud mother. 

 

A chuckling Richard, “What? Why are you looking us like that?” That’s what Y/n wanted to know but too shy to ask.

 

“Well, first thing, I must congratulate you Y/n for tying down this elusive bastard.” she winks at Richard. Marlise earns a guffaw from Richard. “Second, how did you two meet?” 

 

They turn to each other, recalling how they first met. “Shall I tell her or you would prefer to say it?” Y/n look into his now blue eyes glistening at the memory. 

 

Taking her hand into his, “You. You’re the better storyteller.” he breathes.

\-------------------------------------

“Y/n! Hurry up or else we’re going to leave without you!” Jim, one of the junior lawyer who have been outvoted of tasking to wait for Y/n, shouts from across the pier.

Y/n carrying a large haversack, runs clumsily towards Jim. Stopping in front of him and breathing hard, “Sorry I got lost. How does one fucking find pier 56 in this bloody crowd?” Y/n looks around, “Where are the rest?”

Even behind his sunglasses Y/n see him raising his eyebrow, “Everyone’s on board. No way they’re waiting under the sun for you.” Jim scoffs and proceed to board the cruise ship with Y/n trailing behind him.

After checking in, Y/n receives an alert from her mobile, vibrating in her jeans pocket. She had just been added to the trip’s Whatsapp group chat. “Great.” she mutters under her breath.

Y/n works as a clerk at Braddell Brothers LLP. The company decides to reward their employees for all the previous year hard work with a company trip on a cruise ship. It is a small law firm made of a dozen employees including 6 lawyers. Some bring along their families. Some with their significant other while singles like Y/n only bring themselves. Y/n is not a big fan to bring her mother along especially if she has to spend taking care of her throughout the trip instead of enjoying herself. Sometimes, she does wonder if she is being selfish. Thinking of her poor mother at home while she is enjoying herself here. Then again, if her mother is here, Y/n can’t let her hair down.

The sun is bright with a slight breeze playing with her long ash-blonde hair, Y/n looking out into the sea-blue ocean mesmerised the size of the world and realising how insignificant she is. “Y/n there you are! I was worried we had to leave you.” Karen Russo taps on her shoulder.

Karen Russo, second in command in the company and director of operations. Actually she is only a manager but her cousins Rupert and Robert Braddell made her partner and director of operations looks good on her business card instead of manager when she introduces herself to people. Karen is a good person in general but not so great in the EQ department. “Oh hi Karen. You’ve outdone yourself this year.” Y/n trying to make conversation, even when not in the office Y/n feels she is being assessed by her aquamarine eyes.

Karen lets out a shy laugh, “Oh, thanks.” Then she leans in and whispers, “You know I’ve never been on a cruise. This is my first time.”

Y/n pretends to be surprised, putting her hand to her mouth, “Really? Mine too.” her voice comes out a little too high for her liking. Her eyes darting around for Fang Qi, her colleague who is the receptionist at the firm to save her from having to make small talk with Karen.

“Have you tried any of the amenities? Michael and I want very much to try the jacuzzi.” Oblivious to Y/n uncomfortableness continues to engage Y/n into the conversation. Michael Oscar Lim, Karen’s fiance of years. They have been together for so long many wonder when are they finally tying the knot.

“Oh no. I’m just looking around to see what’s available.” Y/n is ready to throw herself overboard to stop this torture when she spotted Fang Qi in her bright pink cap waving her arms excitedly on the second deck, trying to get her attention. Having no idea what Karen is still spouting about, “So sorry Karen. I need to go to the ladies. It’s quite urgent. Sorry. We’ll talk later at dinner, yeah?” Y/n rushes off to meet Fang Qi leaving Karen in gaping mouth like a goldfish.

Before Y/n reach the second deck, Fang Qi is meets her half way up the stairs. “Hey you. Thank goodness for your pink cap. Otherwise I’m ready to take my chances with the sharks rather than making small talk with Karen.”

Fang Qi nods and replies to Y/n by curling her lip in disgust, “Ew,”

“So how’s your room-mate?” Y/n wriggles her eyebrows mischievously.

Fang Qi crossing her arms over her chest and looking around, she leans in whispering, “Oh Rosa? The old woman is driving me up the bloody wall with her telling me to do this do that. Like she’s my mother! Even my mum isn’t as naggy as her. Bloody hell!” Y/n chuckles. When Fang Qi first came to the firm, she was the one who approached her after made friends with everyone in the firm well, minus people in the top management. She would then be the unofficial reporter for just about everything that happens in the firm; from gossip to the latest person who will be fired in the firm, she is the first to know. One thing she knows about her extrovert friend since she ‘adopted’ her 18 months ago, she do not like to be told what to do.

“Argh let’s change the subject to a more exciting news, so anyway guess who I saw?” Y/n narrows her eyes at her extrovert colleague. “Oh come on, guess.” Fang Qi pleads as she pulls Y/n’s arm up the stairs to the second deck.

When they reach the second deck, Fang Qi guides her to the rail overlooking the swimming pool brimming full of screaming children, “How about a No, from me? Just tell me, please. I’m too hungry to think.” Y/n moans, crossing her arms. People in various stages of undress, mingling around the pool; trying to get the best spot for getting the sun.

Y/n receives an eye roll from Fang Qi, “Fine.” She then turns away from her and begins looking down at the area with the sun chairs.

“Hey, who are you looking for? Don’t tell me you’ve seen Watson.” Y/n cringes. Paul Watson Fang Qi’s ex-boyfriend who happens to be the Director of HR for the firm. Fang Qi and Paul started dating when she joined the firm 18 months ago however they did not part amicably.

“Hell no. Thank god he didn’t come. No babe, it’s someone YOU know.” Fang Qi winks.

Y/n looks confused tilting her head, “Someone I know? No way. In this crowd? No, I don’t believe you.”

It is the school holidays hence the children swimming pool are full of screaming children and their parents. The adult pool are full of children and adults swimming in what looks like a half-sized the normal swimming pool most are used to. Between those two, 2 jacuzzis only able to accomodate 5 adults or 2 adults and 3 children above 12 years old.

“Oh really? Then tell me who is that soaking up the sun?” Fang Qi points to a sun chair right below them.

Y/n follows her finger at the man lying flat on a sun chair, bare chested. His chiseled chest gleams under the sun. With one arm behind his head as support while the other holding his mobile. A pair Raybans hooks onto his nose shielding his eyes from the sun’s rays. Seconds later, he puts away his mobile and scratches his full beard.

Y/n turns to look at Fang Qi who is bursting with excitement. “Sorry to burst your bubble. I don’t know who that is.” Y/n shrugs her shoulders.

Shock spreads across Fang Qi’s face, “What you don’t know who that is? Come on. It’s so obvious!”

Y/n shakes her head, “Nope. I still don’t.” Before Fang Qi opens her mouth, Y/n hears a name she has been very familiar with calling from below deck. “Richard! Richard!” A male voice calls out. Y/n and Fang Qi look at each other.

“No. it cannot be.” Y/n mutters under her breath. “Must be someone with the same name. It has to be. The chances are 1 in 6 billion. It’s impossible.” Besides, this is not the first time she had heard or read his name since the first time she had seen him in the movie The Hobbit. Ever since then, she become his huge fan and also like his other fans she too has a crush on him but she also a realist. She knows that she will never meet or even much less know him. She is content of having one of his characters as her screen saver, looking at it before she goes to sleep each night.

“Richard Crispin Armitage! Wake the fuck up!” Y/n almost drops the mobile over the railing. She looks around to see if anyone recognize the name. Everyone seems to engrossed in having fun to care a famous celebrity is in their mist.

“See? Told you so.” Fang Qi grins, looking at Y/n. Meanwhile Y/n turns pale, colour drained from her face, her hands shaking as she slumps to the ground. “Hey, are you okay, Y/n?” A worried Fang Qi kneels down to face her shaken friend. “Y/n, you okay? Please talk to me.”

“Yeah. Babe, he’s here. He’s really here.” Y/n looks over the railing, still shaken at the revelation.

“So are you going to get a photo with him or what?” Fang Qi, the Miss Opportunity.

Y/n stares at her balking at the idea of intruding into someone privacy muchless a celebrity's, shaking her head, “Uh no. Of course not! He’s here on holiday. I can’t….he deserves some privacy like everyone else.” she explains to her but Fang Qi seems distracted. “Hey what are you looking at?” Y/n turns around looking down.

“Well Y/n not everyone thinks like you. I think his friend just blown his cover.” They see a group of teenagers and women around him asking for photos and autographs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Marlise Boland - From The Anglophile Channel


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh my, you two meet on a cruise ship? On the love boat.” Marlise drawls on the word love as she chuckles.

 

“Yeah I know talk about irony.” Richard hakes his head at the memory.

 

Y/n turns to him, her eyes dancing with mischief, “Having regrets?”

 

Richard smiling as he kisses her hand, “Never…”

 

“Oh come on you two. Get a room!” Marlise rolling her eyes. “But first finish the story, Y/n.” she winks.  


\---------------------------

Richard and John Paul walks into a pub. The ambience is cozy with a hint of sunlight coming through the small windows. Not many people having a drink in the middle of the afternoon hence the reason why Richard picked this pub. They stroll towards a round table with 2 bar stools.

“Thanks mate. Now I have to wear this around,” Richard takes a seat adjusting his black cap and sunglasses.  
  
John takes his seat opposite of Richard, “Sorry mate. I did it with good intentions. I swear.”  
  
Contemplating whether to take off his sunglasses, “Yeah, right. You can start making up to me by buying me a drink. Beer. Large one.”  
  
“Okay, okay...” Standing up, turns towards the bar and catching the eye of the bartender. John holds up 2 fingers, the bartender nods.  
  
“Oh no, that’s only the tip of the iceberg mate. Second, you can keep me out of your activities throughout this trip. I never wanted to be here in the first place. You know I have only a month of actual rest. You and your ‘trying something new for a change’ speech. When I get back, I tend to spend the rest of my leave skiing.” Richard takes off his cap and wipes his sweat, using his hand wipes off from his forehead. He quickly put back his cap on securely and takes off his sunglasses.  
  
“Yeah, yeah...stop being a drama queen mate.” John leaves the table to collect their order.  
  
Just then Fang Qi and Y/n walks into the bar. Fang Qi bumps into John turning her around who then scowles at her. Turning to John both Fang Qi and Y/n mouths sorry. Richard witnessing the encounter, shakes his head.  
  
Fang Qi motions to Y/n at the table the empty table behind Richard, at the same time Y/n caught Richard’s eye but she quickly looks away. He mouths sorry to Y/n. Fang Qi nudges at Y/n. Y/n shaking her head and hurriedly drags Fang Qi to their seats.  
  
Richard pissed at John for being rude to the women. He decides to tell him when he returns to the table when he hears a conversation starting behind him.  
  
“Hi Ladies, I’m Gregory. Can I buy you two beautiful ladies a drink or two?” His thin lips curls into a thin smile as he slides beside Y/n. His eyes are merely slits on his long square face but calculating as he waits for their response. Fang Qi and Y/n look at each other.  
  
Fang Qi shrugging her shoulder replies, “Sure, I’ll take a Pina Colada. I’m Fang Qi.”  
  
Gregory nods leaning in, his creepy smile turns to Y/n, “What about you?”

Y/n feels her skin crawl not because of his reptile appearance but his entire demeanor. Like a hunter stalking its prey. “Melot. Red. Thanks.” Y/n murmurs.  
  
Gregory raises his eyebrows slightly, “Hrm, expensive but beautiful and has a good taste. Nice.” He nods approvingly as he left their table. Y/n and Fang Qi decide to switch before he returns. When he came back with 2 glasses of wine and Fang Qi’s drink, Y/n and Fang Qi had switch seats and places Fang Qi’s pink crossbody on the seat beside Y/n. Anger briefly appears on his face but quickly plasters back his smile.  
  
Gregory raises his glass, “Cheers!” Everyone at the table clink their glasses.  
  
Fang Qi decides to take the initiative breaking the awkward silence, “So you’re here alone or with friends, family?”  
  
“Oh I’m here with friends. Bachelor party before the Big Day.” Gregory winks. Y/n glances at Fang Qi, telling her telepathically ‘I bet he’s the groom’ and she nods receiving her message.  
  
Gregory continues as he faces Y/n, “So what about you?” Fang Qi quips, “Oh company trip.”  
  
Gregory nods absentmindedly still having his ‘eyes’ on Y/n, “Nice. Sorry I didn’t get your name.”  
  
Fang Qi notices Y/n uneasiness and answers for her, “Oh she’s Y/n. Well, I know my name is a mouthful but you can call me Q.”  
  
Gregory smiles politely at Fang Qi, “Well, Q I’m good with mouthful names cause I can speak a few languages so I’m able to correctly pronounce any non-English names.” Fang Qi opens her mouth to speak but gets interrupted by him, “Hrm sorry I guess you must get this a lot from people but I can’t pinpoint your race. At first glance, you look Caucasian but then again you look Chinese too.” Y/n raises her eyebrows at Fang Qi, telling her ‘is this guy for real?’  
  
Gregory clears his throat, “Well I’ve dated many women. I’ve dated women from practically every corner of the world. Even Indian, Indonesian, well you know those fair and tan ones…” Fang Qi and Y/n nods politely.  
  
Gregory sips his wine, “Sorry, sorry I know this must sound crazy but hear me out, please. I’m kinda a nerd of this cause people have been trying to put me into a box all my life. So instead of getting pissed off by it, I decided to “major in it” and put those people in a box as well.” He takes another sip of his wine, “By the way, I’m pretty much 25% Chinese, 25% Hawaiian, 15% Japanese, 10% Korean, 5% Caucasian and 5% Russian. I’m still trying to find out the other 15%.” he chuckles.  
  
Fang Qi rolls her eyes as she takes a sip of her drink. Y/n calmly listens to Gregory as starts gesturing with his hands. “And also with that valuable information...,” he continues, “I can get quite the expert on women.”

This time Fang Qi exhales audibly, gazing at Y/n telling her ‘oh no, here we go’. Y/n gives her a small smile however Gregory misunderstood it as she is actually interested in his theory and launches full-on into his lecture.  
  
Throughout the lecture, Y/n and Fang Qi keep drinking and avoid asking questions to further prolong their torture. “So in conclusion…”Gregory finishes his wine, “I’ve never meet anyone as beautiful as you. So unique. If you don’t mind, if you don’t already know I could do some research on your family tree. As for my fee and if you’re satisfied with my service, well it’s negotiable.” Gregory presents his most charming smile to Y/n.  
  
When Gregory finishes his last sentence, Y/n overhears someone choking behind her. “Well I guess I’m not the only one who thinks this guy is a dick.” Y/n thinking to herself. Taking a deep breathe, smiling like a prey turning on his hunter, “You have an interesting hobby and dating history Gregory. You see, I’m a socio-scientist. I’m doing a study about men and women dating habits in correlation to race. I noticed you enjoy dating Asian women. I think you should add another 3 category to your list to make sure your research include all woman to be accurate. African-American or European, Caucasian and women who actually gives a fuck about your dating theory.” Y/n glares at Gregory who  
looks embarrassed and leaves their table with his tail between his legs. “Oh thanks for the drinks!” Y/n cheerfully waves him off.


	3. Chapter 3

“What a dick!” Marlise puffs.

 

“I was so amazed and proud of her reply to that slimeball. Still I would be ready to put good use of my height should the fella decide to be physical.” Richard kisses Y/n cheek affectionately. Y/n blushes.

 

Marlise shifts in her seat, “So what happens next?”

 

“Are you sure you’re up for this? Let’s cut it short. For Lise’s sake.” Richard turning to Y/n.

 

As though she had been summoned for her attention, sitting up with her back straight, “You’re absolutely right Richard. Let’s move on to my flat. It’s nearby the studio.” Standing up towering over the couple with bemused look on their faces. “Shall we?” she looks down eagerly at them.

 

20 minutes later they are in Marlise’s flat, sitting in the living room. Marlise pops open Veuve Clicquot's Brut Yellow Label and pours into three champagne flutes. “Cheers!” Their glasses clinks echoing the flat.

 

“You’ve a beautiful and cozy flat, Marlise.” Y/n puts down her glass. Richard nods in agreement. “All this time you’ve never invited me over, Lise. I didn’t know you have such a nice flat.” Taking a sip of his champagne, raising his eyebrows slightly surprise at the wonderful taste of the champagne.

“Thank you Y/n. It’s the only thing I can afford in expensive London. Add on a few kick knacks accumulated over the years and there you go.” Marlise makes herself comfortable in her large armchair. “By the way Richard, I’ve never invited you over because if I do, you will not have met Y/n here on the love boat.” she winks at him. Richard roars in laughter, tilting his head back. Y/n blinks rapidly, biting her inner cheek. She awkwardly drains her drink and carefully places her glass on the table in front of her. “My, my looks like Y/n got a bit jealous there, Richard.” Marlise continues her teasing.

 

“Oh Lise! You joker. Y/n knows you’re being cheeky.” Richard slowly stretches his long arm wrapping around Y/n shoulders. He immediately sense her tensing up. Richard turns to Marlise, “Lise if you want Y/n to continue her story, you’ll need to top up the glasses?”  

 

Marlise eyes lights up, “Oh yes! I’ll get another bottle just in case.” She had sunk deep into her armchair and needs help getting out. Richard being the gentleman, gets up and pulls Marlise out of her armchair. “Thanks Richard.” She trots to the kitchen.

 

Richard waits till Marlise is out of sight, “Don’t me tell you’re really jealous?” he asks Y/n.

 

Y/n not sure how to answer her husband of 8 months that she still feel pangs of jealousy whenever other women tries to flirt with him. The feelings gets worse whenever they flirt in front of her however she can only remind herself that she is after all Mrs Armitage, every woman should be jealous of.  Instead she asks him a rhetorical question, “What do you think?” she puffs.

 

Richard grins, leans in and whispers into her ear, “I’m glad you feel jealous for this old man. I’m afraid you’ll get tired of me once you find out I’m not as perfect as you imagine.”

 

Y/n turns sharps and cups his jawline whispering, “Never.” Their lips touched briefly and before they could go any deeper, they hear a cough coming around the sofa. They glanced at Marlise sheepishly.

 

Marlise refills everyone glasses and sink into her armchair, “Everyone comfortable?” Nods from the couple. “Well, then Y/n please continue.”

  ----------------------------

Later that evening, during dinner everyone on board had come up to the Deck 9 for buffet. The sun have not even begin to set, still bright and hot. Braddell Brothers LLP gather taking a group photograph then proceed to break for dinner. Their group having being there 2 hours early and parked themselves near the Seafood BBQ station so it is obvious that will be their first stop.

“Wow look at all the grilled seafood! Oh look, grilled lamb shank!” Fang Qi squeals with excitement. Y/n does admit the grilled seafood looks and smells delicious. Soon they go separate ways, targeting different sections of the buffet.

Y/n starts to queue for the dessert table. Her mouth water looking her favourite dessert, bread pudding. The line is moving reasonable fast, Y/n is soon finds herself at the bread pudding. “Yum, bread pudding. My favourite. I can’t eat too much though I’m afraid. Job hazard.” Y/n hears a soothing male voice over her head. Smiling to herself, recognising that voice anywhere even in her sleep, she turns and looks up to see a heavily bearded man with a pair of sunglasses looking over her head. “Richard” she breathes his name under breath. She wanted to smile but changed her mind since he might be not be talking to her anyway. Exhaling as her shoulders droop down, she turns towards the bread pudding. She scoops some up and pours the creamy sauce over it. Y/n then leaves for the fruits station.

When Y/n get to the fruit station, she hears him again, “Hrm not much of a variety of fruits here. I quite like the watermelon here.” This time, Y/n did not turn around. She ignores him thus saving herself from any awkward conversation. When she is done with the dessert and fruits, she left her table to get coffee. Before she could reach the coffee, she sees Richard waiting patiently in line for coffee. Somehow he realises someone is looking at him, he turns locking eyes with Y/n. He gives her a nod in her direction. Y/n not knowing if he is acknowledging her or someone behind quickly decided it is the former not the later hurries back to her table.

After dinner, some of the colleagues decided to go to the open bar at Deck 10, Willy Coconut for drinks. Fang Qi wants to join and urges Y/n to come along but she is tired and wants to turn in early for tomorrow first port dock, Phuket. Y/n presses the level for 2. Her cabin is at Deck 2.

Soon as the lift doors open, she turns to her left and bumps into someone. “Sorry.” Without looking at the person her bumps into. She is too tired to be friendly tonight. She was half way down the corridor when the familiar voice bellows down. “Hi. You remember me?” Y/n stops dead in her tracks. Now she knows, there’s no one else beside her and him on this floor. Taking a deep breath turns around and finds Richard Crispin Armitage leaning his tall frame against the wall, crossing his arms.

“Yes, Mr Armitage.” Y/n voice is flat trying to control her fangirling emotions.

He lets out an exasperated sigh, “Richard, please.” He walks over to her.

As he approaches her, it is Y/n turn to cross her arms over her stomach, “Mr Armitage, my parents didn’t teach me much. What they able to teach, that is not much if you only knew but one thing they teach me is that not to be rude Mr Armitage. Only friends are allow to call you by your first name and I am either your friend or family, Mr Armitage.”

“Fair enough.” He nods in agreement. “However, I’m very sure that by the time I walk you to your cabin, you and I will be friends.” He tilts his head confidently and giving her the Armitage charming smile. “May I walk you to your cabin, Miss...?” Richard trails off the last word.

Stretching out her arm, “Miss N/y, nice to meet you Mr Armitage.” He smiles shyly. Unknown to him, Y/n heart is beating so fast and is telling her feet to run instead she forces herself to walk calmly beside the man she greets her daily good morning and goodnight on her mobile screen. She hides her shaking hands into her pockets as they walk side by side.

Taking off his sunglasses, “First thing, I would like to apologise for eavesdropping your conversation earlier this afternoon at the bar. You got guts there.”

For the first time seeing his crystal blue eyes, even under the dim lights his eyes shine like sapphires, “Thanks.” Y/n mumbles trying not to look at him. She focuses at looking out for the cabin number to distract her. They continue walking in silence for awhile.

“Hrm...so...I…” Richard starts to rub behind his neck nervously, “If you don’t mind, I could hrm…” clears his throat, “accompany you back to your cabin each night in case that creep you know might…but then” he quickly adds on, “if your boyfriend is already able to….” They glance at each other and break into a fit of giggles.

That did the trick of breaking the ice between them. Richard has a talent of making people feel at ease wherever he went. Soon they are talking like a couple of friends and not two people who just met. So each night is the same routine, he would walk her to her cabin. They would end up laughing with Richard’s joke innuendos which are a staple every night.

They reach outside her cabin, “Here we are again.” Y/n gazes up into his eyes. Ever since they gotten know each other, she falls deeper and deeper for this gentle giant but she dare not say anything to him fearing he already has someone. On the other hand, if he has already someone, why on earth is he walking her to her cabin each night?

“So you’re a fan?” Richard looks down at her through his lashes.

“Yes,” Y/n searching for her cabin card in her purse.

Leaning against the wall, “Then you must have a favourite character?”

Y/n blinks, dreading this moment. “I can’t say.” Although she found her cabin card, she pretends to look around her purse. She really does not want to answer that question, hoping to avoid it totally because her reasons for her favourite character is superficial. Too embarrassing to say to the man who spends all his life researching each character and playing to perfection only to be told the reason for her being his fan is shallow. Well, almost all.

“Can’t? or won’t?” Richard pressed on.

Y/n bites her bottom lip, contemplating the ramifications of the list she is about to share.

“Come on, you’be lying if you don’t have any. Even I do.” Richard smiles.

“Then why not tell yours then?” Y/n sticks out her chin in mock defiant.

Shaking his head, “No, I asked you for your list. Besides, I’m sure you already know what’s mine.”

“Shit,” Y/n mumbles under her breath.

“Sorry, what’s that? Didn’t quite hear you.” Richard cupping his ear, chuckling.

Rolling her eyes, pulling out her cabin card, “I’ve top 5, okay?” Y/n zips close her purse.

Looking at her sideways, not believing her, he yawns and stretches his arms above his head, his finger reaching the ceiling, “Only 5? All right tell me.”

“Number 5. Monet.” Y/n folding her arms across her stomach.

Richard changes his position, his arms are now beside her head and him bending slightly down, “Number 4?” he murmurs.

Y/n is now glued to the side of wall with his arms preventing her to move, swallowing her nervousness, she whisper for him to hear, “Francis D.”

Richard nods and moves his arms hovering over her shoulder close enough to feel the warmth but not close enough to tough then his eyes changes colour. She has never seen that shade of blue before. “Number 3?” He licks his lips.

Gripping the cabin card tightly, she murmurs, “Harry K” she squeaks. She is not sure if she can control her urges if he comes any closer. Her eyes desperately looking at the card key hole.

Now his face is directly in front of her, their nose almost touching. “Now it gets interesting,” he growls.

Y/n gripping the corners of the wall tightly her legs turning into jelly with that sexy growl, her breathing starts to get hard and shallow. “Number 2 the spy boys.” she exhales the words.

Richard long fingers starts to trace Y/n’s cheek, chuckles, “The spy boys huh? You have a thing for spies or bad boys….drum roll for the top spot.”

Their bodies almost touching adding to his intoxicating smell; their sexual tension is electrifying. Both of their breathing are starting to get erratic. Closing her eyes before making her decision she puts her hand over his chest. Her eyes flew open in shock as she felt his heart is beats hard and fast. She sees his apple apple goes up and down a couple of times.

Y/n corner of her mouth curls up, her mind is made up. “Number one on my list is Th...o..rin O…” Quick as lightning, she pushes Richard off of her, slots her card key into the hole and pulls it out, opens the door and slams it shut behind her.

Richard standing outside her cabin, in a daze. It takes him a few seconds to realise what just happened. Just then, the door begin to creak open. He sees through a crack of the door, Y/n face is pale. “In just you didn’t hear me right, my number one is Thorin O.” she croaks. She slams the door again. Richard shakes his head, realising what might it looked like begins to feel guilty.

Richard starts to turn away when the door opens again, “I just wanna say ehrm sorry.” This time she did not slam the door in his face but close it gently. Richard mumbles under his breath, “I should be the one saying sorry, Y/n.”

They did not meet for the rest of the nights while they were there. Y/n feels guilty and at the same time she knows she is not that type of girl; the sleeping around kind even though the stranger is a famous celebrity like Richard. She is also not the type of saving herself for her husband kind either. She had only slept with one guy that was her ex-boyfriend. She is quite contend with living a guy without any marriage binding them. No commitments is okay with her. She knew deep down, she wants someone who she can lovingly and proudly call my husband. Sadly her ex was not the one. She doubt Richard is either if she looks at all his upcoming projects taking him away from his own family. So she spends all her time trying to forget about Richard who she thinks by now have already forgotten about her and like her enjoying the cruise and its group tours at the different port stops. Each night, she joins the drinking group to drown Richard’s memories, finishing almost at 1am but try as she might to get smashed she could not. Often her thoughts, travel to Richard only not to his characters like she used to but the real Richard Armitage she had gotten know.

Standing beside the railing at Deck 10, Y/n feels the sea breeze playing with her hair for the what she thinks will be the last time she will be on a cruise ship. “Y/n can we talk?” she hears a familiar voice coming from behind her.

Turning around, seeing Richard in a comfortable cotton shirt and blue jeans, tucking his hand into his pockets, standing a couple feet away from her. She nods and turns away to face the sea.

Scratching his beard nervously, as he approaches her. “Thanks for allowing me to explain.” Y/n nods, placing her hand on the wooden railing. “I should be the one to apologise for my disgusting behaviour that night. My parents raised me better than that.” He wince as get reminded of his parents.

“I too would like apologise. I might have sent out the wrong signal intentionally.” Y/n speak without looking at Richard.

“No, you were never at fault whatsoever. I sincerely apologise. I want to start again, if you don’t mind that is.” Richard voice croaks.

Hearing that Y/n looks away from the sea to face Richard. He looks especially handsome tonight. His hair neatly combed even though it slightly long, touching his shoulders. His full manly beard covers face framing his dark blue eyes, seemed to be shimmer under the moonlight. “I don’t think so, Richard.”

“But why? I thought we…” Richard stammered as in disbelief. “Please give me another chance, Y/n. This time things will be different, I swear. Please, please give me another chance.” Richard had never begged anyone or any women before in his life and yet here he is now begging for another chance with Y/n.

“I’m going to give you one of those cliche reason, Richard just hear me out, please.” Just then a large group of people appears beside them and start taking photographs. Squealing with excitement and children running around screaming. Y/n walks away from a large group taking photographs.

They came to a quiet corner on the deck, Y/n looks out to the sea, “Look Richard it’s not because of that night. It’s me, not you. I’m just thinking of the future. And I don’t think I’m the one for you. You need someone….like…” Y/n close her eyes, feeling her heart breaking. “....like able to be the there for you whenever or wherever you are. I’m not strong enough, Richard. I’m….”

Richard eyes harden with conviction, and replies, “No. I believe in you. You’re that strong woman I need in my life. Don’t you ever feel you’re not good enough for anyone. You’re damn good enough for me.” Richard gentle and firm voice grips Y/n heart even tighter.

“I don’t believe you….” Y/n whispers.

His eyes soften, “Then give me a chance, please.” Richard begged. “I’ll prove it to you.”

Y/n walks away, not wanting him to see her cry “I’m sorry Richard. I’m not the person you think I am.”

“Y/n, please….” Richard calls out desperately.

Abruptly she stops and marches towards him. Feeling relieved Richard he open his arms hoping for Y/n to come into his arms but she stops and pulls his arm holding it to her chest. Y/n eyes wells up with tears, “Please Richard, I’m not the one for you. I know this because my gut feeling is never wrong. I trust it with my life.” Then she pulls away his arm from her chest, with his palm side facing up, she whispers just for his ears only. She starts to trace the letter B, “I know cause you will find a more Beautiful woman than me.” Then the letter E, “Far more Elegant,” the letter T twice, “more Tenacious yet Tender,” then another letter E, “with Everlasting love...” final letter R “for you, Richard.”

Richard could only look at Y/n with his own tears threatening to break its barriers. “In short, You will find a woman BETTER than me. Forget me Richard.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Oh my god Y/n you actually did that?” Marlise gasped. 

 

“Yes, she bloody did. Broke my heart into million pieces she did.” Richard runs his fingers through his hair. Y/n squeezed Richard’s hand and he kissed her on her cheek.     

 

“So how did you get back together?” Wide-eyed Marlise questioned the couple.

 

Y/n quips up, “Actually it was by chance. Like the chance we met on the cruise ship.” 

 

“We met again at Heathrow Airport 3 years later. I was leaving for Paris and she was returning from Holland. And we get to talking again and exchange numbers. I knew then this is my last chance and I had to make it count.” Richard finishes off his drink.  

 

Y/n nods in agreement, “And yes he did make the chance encounter count. He worked really hard in us.” Y/n gaze lovingly into Richard eyes with adoration and love. Richard smiles shyly. 

 -----------------------  
  


Richard and Y/n steps out of the lift of their condominium. Richard had negotiated with his company to allow him to have his honeymoon and leave he had incurred during those 3 years he worked non-stop. They walked hand in hand towards their home. 

 

“You know want to know something?” Richard stops in the middle of the corridor. 

 

Y/n tilt her head to the side, “What?”

 

“I still cannot believe all those flowers, calls and messengers for over 2 years that you are mine.” Richard cups Y/n face as he leans in for a kiss. 

 

As Richard lips leaves Y/n’s and she replies, “Either do I. Still think I might wake up one day and find all this is just a dream.” 

 

“Till then my love, let’s keep on dreaming because…” he pulls Y/n’s hand out her palm facing up, his voice drops low, “I’ve found the woman who is….” writes B.E.T.T.E.R. “than me.”    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Marlise Boland - From The Anglophile Channel


End file.
